


Crowning of a King

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [23]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Best Friends, Crown, Friendship, King - Freeform, Royalty, crowning of a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Fingon becomes king
Series: Silmarillion One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329459
Kudos: 6





	Crowning of a King

Fingon looked up and turned to the door quickly but relaxed instantly when he saw Maedhors standing there. He looked slightly worn but that was normal for the tall dark red-haired elf. His eyes were tired but held a glow of white fire. Yet, the dark smudges under his eyes did help with that. 

"Nelyo! I am happy you made it," Fingon said getting up from his desk.

Maedhros nodded and walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, you did ask me to come...I am sorry I wasn't able to come sooner. I am sorry about your father Finno," He said gently. 

Fingon gave a tight smile and nodded slowly. He then shook his head but nodded and looked up at him. "It's fine, Nelyo." He said. 

Nelyo gave him a slightly skeptical look but nodded and moved his hand. He stepped back and looked Fingon over and shook his head. "Finno. You yelled at me whenever I didn't take care of myself. I will do the same thing to you." He said. 

"What do you mean?" Fingon asked. "I am fine." 

"A fine person does not put his shoes on the wrong feet or wear a tunic inside out," Maedhros pointed it. 

"What?" Fingon asked and then looked down at himself and paled slightly as he realized Maedhros was right. His tunic inside out and his boots on wrong. He sat down and fixed his boots and threw a jacket over his tunic. 

Maedhros just shook his head and sat down across from him and said, "Come on Finno. You are not fine." 

Fingon looked away and said, "I am going to be crowned king by the end of the week. My father's broken body was brought to us two weeks ago...what should I do Nelyo? They will all count on me to lead them but-but I am no king. They should've sent a message to my brother or someone else who will be better for this." 

"Finno. There is no one better for this position." Maedhros said. "You will be a good king, your father trusted you to be a lord of your people and you did. You protected them and lead them to a victory. You shouldn't be nervous." 

"I am though," Fingon said as he looked to his friend his face filled with distress. 

Maedhros just shook his head and sat forward and asked, "Finno. You overthinking again, stop for one minute and just breathe." 

Fingon looked at him and then let out a deep breath. He sat quietly for a few moments before he turned to Maedhros and asked, "How come you can't take your advice when you get stressed." 

"Since being a hypocrite is a genetic curse I have," Maedhros said in a monotone voice causing Fingon to giggle a bit. 

"Now shush you have another 30 seconds of just breathing," Maedhros said as he sat back. Fingon sighed and relaxed a bit more as the seconds ticked by slowly. Then after the 30 seconds where up Fingon stood and walked to look in the mirror. 

"You really think I would do a good job?" Fingon asked as he looked at his reflection. From the mirror, he saw Maedhors give a nod. 

"You will do just fine Finno...your father will be proud of you. Maybe slightly upset that you dressed like a drunken but that's beside the point." Maedhros said with a smirk. Fingon turned and glared at him but a smile was on his face. 

Maedhros stood up and said, "Fingon. No one is more deserving of the crown then you."

Fingon smiled and looked back at the mirror and straightened up a bit. He still felt that he didn't really deserve it but it helped to know his friend, cousin, and former high-king believed in him. 

* * *

Fingon opened his eyes and looked at the elves that stood on his head. He looked over the crown and his eyes landed on Maedhros who stood off to the side. He gave a deep bow of his head to him. Fingon smiled and looked back to his people. He could handle this but there was one thing he wished he knew. 

The crown may be light on his head but he felt a heaviness on his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the one-shot.   
> Comments and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
